gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
10 Minute Power Hour
10 Minute Power Hour is a series on the The Grumps channel featuring Arin and Danny which first premiered April 3rd, 2018. The series features Arin, Danny, and sometimes a guest completing simple tasks with difficulty within a 10 minute timeframe that is never adhered to. Starting July 29th, 2019, the 10 Minute Power Hour moved over to the new channel The Grumps which focuses on Arin and Dan’s live-action comedy. Cast Main Cast * Arin * Danny * Tucker (Off-Camera) * Ross (fill-in host) Guests * Suzy * Ryan * Leighton * Yogscast Crew * Jacksepticeye * Finn Wolfhard * Matt Watson * Hanna * Ross * Elsie Fisher * Brent * Ethan * Ike * Ben Episodes #Grown Men Playing w/ Legos #Good Cookin' with an Easy Bake Oven #Piloting The Perfect Paper Airplane #Fighting with Robots #Candy Makin' Candy Men #Magical Manic Makeup Monday #Board Game Bonanza #Do The Urkel! #Guiness World Records #Just Married! #Guiness World Records Part 2 #The Great Glittery Sock Puppet Palooza #Just Married Part 2 #Sculpting Each Other w/ PLAY-DOH #Making Balloon Animals (ft. Leighton) #Escaping a Room of Terrors (Special Episode!) #Watch Your Mouth (ft. Suzy and Ryan) #Jurassic Make Off (Sponsored Episode Ft. Yogscast) #Jurassic Make Off Part 2 (Sponsored Episode Ft. Yogscast) #Making TIE DYE! #Time Challenges #Trivia Time (ft. Trivia Boy) #Tie Dye For Real (ft. Jacksepticeye?) #No Thumbs, No Problem (ft. Jacksepticeye) #Game Grumps Does Medieval Times (Special Episode!) #Yeti In My Spaghetti (ft. Finn Wolfhard & Jacksepticeye) #Games of Chance #Let’s Carve: Pumpkins! #Distinguished, Very Classy Board Games #Touching Dead Bugs #Finding the Perfect Halloween Costume #ASMR Torture (Headphones Recommended) #Self Care Session #Seen on TV! #Thanksgiving Cocktail Leftovers! #The Bottle Flippin’ Challenge #A Formal Hanukkah Education #A Balancing Act (ft. Elsie Fisher) #Building the TALLEST Gingerbread House! #Axe Throwing CONTEST! #We Try The HOTTEST Weight Loss Products! #WEIRD BOARD GAMES: Tic Tac Tongue + Yeti Set Go!! #When ASMR Goes Wrong (ASMR 2) #Following a BOB ROSS Tutorial! #MEGA Board Game MASH-UP! Uno + Operation #Making Valentines that work EVERY TIME! #Bootleg BEYBLADE Battle! #Newlywed Game VS SuperMega (PUNISHMENT EDITION) #The Game of Smells #WHO DONE IT?! #Making SLIME (ft. CrankGameplays) #Classic JENGA #Okay We’re Definitely Actually Making TIE DYE #How to ACRYLIC POUR #Making Cardboard ROBOTS (More Like Ronots lol) #Making CHEESE Sculptures! #I CAN'T UNDERSTAND YOU #BLIND Portrait Drawing #Carving SOAP #Black Metal Beauty Makeover #PLAYDOH Facial Reconstruction #Fan Submitted Pictionary #Dare Jenga #Golf #Making Donuts #Animation STOP MOTION (Ft. Apartment D) #We swap our HAIR! #Remote Control Human Makes Lunch #Pancakemon Art #Lite-Brite Logo Challenge #Playing Pong with WEIRD SODAS #Painting On Thriftstore Paintings #Pirate Papercrafting! #Can you gold leaf while blindfolded?? #Face painting each other as Marvel superheroes #Making Counterfeit Coins! #Mind BLOWN by Kid’s Magic Kit #Magic The Gathering in the Pool #Fake Henna NIGHTMARE #Kenny G BOARD GAME?!? #Voice to Text Torture #We don’t know how to braid hair #Real Life William Tell #Pillow Fort NERF BATTLE #Reviewing the Weirdest Beauty Products! #Can it Keurig? #Worst Reviewed Amazon Products #Cooking Recipes from a MICROWAVE Cookbook! #Can Miracle Berries make these meals taste good? #We decorate a Christmas tree #2 Dudes, 1 Xmas Sweater, Wrappin' Gifts #We try to make Latkes for our sick Jewish friend / Making Latkes for our Jewish friend #A 10 Minute Power Hour Birthday Party #CASUAL Anime Fans Draw Characters from Memory! (ft. TheOdd1sOut) #We try apple bobbing and it's a disaster #Unpacking our show in OUR NEW OFFICE #Building Ikea's most difficult furniture: THE DIVORCEMAKER #We summon a ghost GF for Valentine's Day Trivia * A recurring gag is either Arin or Dan asking Tucker if he has started filming by saying “Are we rolling?” ** Another recurring gag is Arin dramatically clearing the table by knocking everything onto the floor. * With the exception of the first video, every 10 Minute Power Hour has been uploaded on Mondays. * Although the show is titled "The 10 Minute Power Hour", every episode to date has been longer than 10 minutes, and less than one hour. * As of January 14th, 2019, the series moved from the middle slot to the 2nd slot on Monday’s as part of the new upload schedule. * In the episode Making Cardboard ROBOTS (More Like Ronots lol), it was mentioned that the opening theme was changed due to a copyright issue with Kmart as Danny asked if they could pay Kmart to have the original theme back. * Episode 70 onward will air on the The Grumps channel. ** This is the first series to air on the Game Grumps channel and then move to a separate channel. Binary Messages Several of the episodes have binary messages on the endcard. # Magical Manic Makeup Monday #* binary: 01101100 01101001 01101011 01100101 01100011 01101111 01101101 01101101 01100101 01101110 01110100 01110011 01110011 01110101 01100010 01110011 01100011 01110010 01101001 01100010 01100101 #* translation: likecommentssubscribe # Guiness World Records #* binary: 01110111 01101000 01100101 01101110 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 01101001 01100010 01100101 01100110 01110010 01100101 01100101 #* translation: whenwillibefree # Guiness World Records Part 2 #* binary: 01100001 01101100 01101100 01101111 01100110 01101100 01101001 01100110 01100101 01101001 01110011 01100001 01100110 01100101 01110110 01100101 01110010 01100100 01110010 01100101 01100001 01101101 #* translation: alloflifeisafeverdream # The Great Glittery Sock Puppet Palooza #* binary: 01100001 01101110 01111001 01101111 01101110 01100101 01110111 01100001 01101110 01110100 01110100 01101111 01110111 01100001 01110100 01100011 01101000 01100111 01101100 01100001 01100100 01101001 01100001 01110100 01101111 01110010 01110100 01101111 01101101 01101111 01110010 01110010 01101111 01110111 #* translation: anyonewanttowatchgladiatortomorrow # Just Married Part 2 #* binary: 01101000 01101111 01101101 01100101 01110111 01101111 01110010 01101011 00111010 01110010 01100101 01100001 01100100 01101101 01110101 01110010 01100001 01101011 01100001 01101101 01101001 #* translation: homework:readmurakami Haruki Murakami is a japanese author and he mainly writes in the genres fiction, surrealism, magical realism, science fiction, Bildungsroman, picaresque, and realism﻿. thank you dogsocks for finding this out * Sculpting Each Other w/ PLAY-DOH ** binary: 01110100 01101000 01100001 01101110 01101011 01110011 01100110 01101111 01110010 01110000 01101100 01100001 01111001 01101001 01101110 01100111 01101110 01101111 01101101 01100101 01110011 01110011 01100001 01100111 01100101 01110100 01101111 01100100 01100001 01111001 ** translation: thanksforplayingnomessagetoday * Making Balloon Animals (ft. Leighton) ** binary: 00101111 00110010 00110001 00110111 00110001 00110001 00110010 00110000 00111001 00110011 ** translation: /217112093 ** Adding this text to the end of https://vimeo.com leads to the video "Zorpi" by Sean Shoppell. * Escaping a Room of Terrors (Special Episode!) ** binary: 00110001 00110001 00110111 00100000 00110001 00110000 00111001 00100000 00110000 00111001 00110111 00100000 00110001 00110000 00110111 00100000 00110001 00110000 00110001 00100000 00110001 00110000 00110101 00100000 00110001 00110001 00110110 00100000 00110000 00110001 00111001 00100000 00110001 00110001 00110001 00100000 00110001 00110001 00110100 00100000 00110001 00110001 00110110 00100000 00110001 00110000 00110100 00100000 00110001 00110000 00110101 00100000 00110001 00110001 00110110 ** translation: 117 109 097 107 101 105 116 019 111 114 116 104 105 116 ** translation (decimal to text): umakeitworthit * Watch Your Mouth (ft. Suzy and Ryan) ** binary: 01110011 01101100 01100101 01100101 01110000 01101100 01101001 01101011 01100101 01100001 01110000 01101001 01101100 01101100 01101111 01110111 01100100 01101111 01110111 01101110 01110111 01100001 01110010 01100100 ** translation: sleeplikeapillowdownward * Jurassic Make Off (Sponsored Episode) ** binary: 01111001 01101111 01110101 01110010 01100001 01100100 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 ** translation: youradhere * Jurassic Make Off 3 (Sponsored Episode Ft. Yogscast) ** binary: 00101111 00110010 00110110 00110101 00110100 00110000 00110001 00110010 0011000 00110001 ** translation: /265401201 ** Adding this text to the end of https://vimeo.com leads to a video titled "How To Live With Regret" by user JOHNS MOVIES * Making TIE DYE! ** binary: 00111111 01110110 00111101 01101110 00110001 01000101 01100111 00110110 01000100 01011001 01110101 01010011 00110000 01110111 ** translation: ?v=n1Eg6DYuS0w ** Pasting the translation at the end of the URL "http://youtube.com/watch" reveals an unlisted video on Tucker's channel titled "B-357_From_Laguna_Lejia.mp4". The entire video was filmed through a camera on the dashboard of a car, in which the car is driving on what seems to be the B-357 road near Laguna Lejia, a salt lake in Chile. Tucker, Danny, and Arin are all presumably present, as their voices seem to be present towards the middle of the video. Music constantly plays in the background through a radio. * Time Challenges ** binary: 00111111 01110110 00111101 01101110 00110010 0100010 01001011 01001100 01101011 01101011 01000001 01101011 01010000 01100011 ** translation: ?v=n2"KLkkAkPc ** Pasting in the translation at the end of the URL "http://YouTube/watch" comes up with an unavailable video. This could be due to an accident with the editors or the video has been removed (which is significantly more unlikely). * No Thumbs, No Problem (ft. Jacksepticeye) ** binary: 01011000 01110100 01010111 00110110 01001000 01010111 00111000 01101010 01001111 01011111 01010101 ** translation: XtW6HW8jO_U ** Pasting in the translation at the end of the URL "https://youtu.be/" or "https://youtube.com/watch?v=" leads to the Youtube upload for "Brick In Yo Face" by Stitches. ** This video is linked in referenced to the line "bitch I got extendos," which is said by Jack and Dan in this part of the video. * Game Grumps Does Medieval Times (Special Episode!) ** binary: 01100011 01101111 01101110 01100111 01110010 01100001 01110100 01110011 01101111 01101110 01100011 01101111 01101110 01100001 01101110 00101100 01100100 01100001 01101110 ** translation: congratsonconan,dan﻿ * Yeti In My Spaghetti (ft. Finn Wolfhard & Jacksepticeye) ** binary: 01100010 01101001 01110100 00101110 01101100 01111001 00101111 00110001 00111001 01010101 01000100 01010110 01001010 01110011 ** translation: bitDOTly/19UDVJs, a shortened URL to a random Wikipedia article. * Let's Carve: Pumpkins!https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6bHt3wo3yaw ** binary: 00101111 00110010 00110011 00111000 00110000 00110111 00110011 00110101 00110001 00110001 ** translation: /238073511 ** Adding this text to the end of https://vimeo.com leads to a video titled "https://vimeo.com/238073511[https://vimeo.com/238073511]"by user JOHNS MOVIES Category:Series